


Long live the walls we crashed through

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen, Perth scorchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: The Perth scorchers make themselves at home at Marvel Stadium in preparation of the game against the heat, ready to make Marvel into another furnace.
Kudos: 1





	Long live the walls we crashed through

"Hey guys, they let me in free to the car park because they think I'm Shaun," Mitch Marsh announced as he walked into the changerooms at Marvel Stadium. 

"You go Mitchy!" Jhye Richardson called, his mouth full of Mars bars. 

Mitch walked up to the raised platform at the far end of the room and sat on the fancy throne chair engraved with "Marsh". 

"All hail King Marsh!" Ashton Agar crowed, chucking a confetti of torn up Mars bar wrappers over Mitch. 

Mitch drank his red cordial, some of it spilling out and staining the chair. "oops my bad," Mitch said, but not really caring in the slightest. 

The rest of the team were running around the room chasing each other with toilet paper. 

"Alright guys let's be serious," Ashton Turner yelled over the commotion. "we have nets session in a few minutes."

"Let's trash their nets!" Liam Livingstone yelled, waving toilet paper over his head, "why does this place have so much toilet paper? The cupboards are full of it."

"This is where it was hiding!" Andrew Tye shouted, tossing toilet paper across the room. "Marvel hoarded it all! I had to use to a precious sock when I ran out!"

"Yuck, keep it to yourself," Cam Bancroft yelled, throwing a Mars bar at Tye's head. 

"At least it was soft, I bet you only had sandp---," Tye started to say, but Turner cut him off. 

"Alright, enough!" Ashton Turner yelled angrily. "Tye, no sledging teammates! Mitch, stop putting your Extra chewing gum on your brother's chair! Jhye, don't smear Mars bar over the renebabes only flag!" 

The boys paused and stared at their captain. 

"Let's go out to the nets, calmly and quietly," Turner continued, "let's do our fielding drills and then... Then the bowlers will discuss how to beat Chris Lynn!"

The boys whooped and cheered. 

"Can the batters discuss how to beat Joe burns' offies?" Mitch asked, laughter in his eyes. 

"And the keepers can come with me for a beer at the pub!" Josh Inglis yelled, grinning. 

"Lessssgo," Cam said. 

Mitch poured the rest of his cordial all over Shaun's throne and then followed his teammates out the door in the direction of the nets. 

They shouted GET. ON. ORANGE. the entire way to the nets to drown out the renebabes loudspeaker, while Turner shook his head, a small amused smile on his face.


End file.
